The Twilight K9
by RidingDreams43v
Summary: Cerberus the dog has a very troubled past and its only followed by what succombs to become his future of dread. Can he do what it takes to keep his freinds close, stay in love, stay alive and change the fate of himself and the world?


Introduction

I ran as fast as I could, panting. I knew that I was pushing myself but I had to hurry. I heard over the loud speakers "Ten seconds till lift off." "Damn it!" was all I thought as I ran. I was too far, would I make it? All I could do was hope for the best. I saw the ship near by, so I pushed myself beyond my limits. I was getting tired, panting, sweating and my legs were cramping. I didn't care I had to keep moving. As I took a sharp turn a giant robotic beetle crashed down in front of me. "Now you die you fool!" I just stood there as several hatches on it opened up. Gatling guns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and a giant plasma cannon all came out pointing at me. I looked over and gasped as I heard the engine starting to roar. "No!" I yelled out. The giant robot shot out several shots at me suddenly and I just watched them come at me. I couldn't believe this was happening. I fell back and my life flashed before my very eyes.

It all started about fourteen years ago, back when I was just a baby. Born into a family of scientists it was only common for me to follow the tradition. Five years passed and I grew as a normal child would. One night though my life was going to change and would be the start of the unveiling of my fate. I woke up that night to a loud crash and several banging noises coming from down stairs. I got out of bed and walked out slowly and down the hall. My little three year old sister, Zilly, walked out of her room and saw me. I told her to go back to bed and stay there. I closed her door and kept walking towards the railing on the second floor. As I reached the railing I kneeled down and looked over the edge to see what the ruckus was. All I could see at first were shadows moving quickly and flying through the air. Than I saw my parents, Professors Kathleen and Kendrick, fly across the room and hit the wall as the blood from there bodies followed close behind and hit the wall, slowly leaking down the side and staining the wall red. All I could do was stare. No thoughts, no words, no actions, not even a tear appeared as I watched the grave sight occur. I couldn't tell what was going on but I knew what just happened. They laid there motionless as a large shadow left them there. I ran down as fast as I could. I tripped and fell flat on my face but I got up and ignored the pain. I scurried over to there bodies as they laid there. I looked around only to see the house in ruins. A hole in the wall was all that left from when the beast broke through the door. The couch was flipped over and torn apart, clocks thrown around the room, drawers torn open and shattered leaving the desk in ruins. It was like something out of a thriller film. I glanced over and saw the newspaper from that morning. The picture on the front page was no surprise to me. It was from the other day when we got a family photo for the paper. Reason being was that my parents discovered a cure, not just any cure, but the cure to paralysis. They were a huge hit and known all over the world now. After thinking about earlier that day I glanced at there bodies, blood still leaking out, forming a puddle. Nothing happened. I waited for five more minutes. Still nothing. It then hit me like a cement truck. They were actually dead, this wasn't just a nightmare. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't accept it! The only thing that I had in this world, other than my sister, was gone. Only me and my sister were left, with no where left to go. I fell to my knees as tears started to roll down my face. I finally let it out. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I fell on there bodies, adding tears to the blood. I just couldn't accept it for the world. It just seemed too unrealistic.

Hours passed and the tears didn't slow down at all. My stomach ached and my head throbbed with tremendous pain. I could feel my lungs expanding and deflating. I ignored all of it. I raised my head and wiped my eyes as I heard footsteps against rocks. Red and blue lights flashed through the windows and at that moment I knew what was going on. I jumped up and thought to myself, while looking around quickly, "No…I can't leave! I have to grab Zilly and run." I started to run up the stairs than stopped and took one last look back at my parent's bodies. Still shaking from the intensity I ran back down to then, kneeled down, kissed there foreheads, shut there eyelids then ran back upstairs. As I ran down the hall I heard the door slam open and break a window. The sound of the glass shattering rattled my ears. I grabbed Zilly from her room and put her on my back. I quickly ran and grabbed a bag to carry supplies in. As I ran around I grabbed any personal things that meant a lot, Zilly's favorite stuffed teddy bear, Buddy. As I ran down away from my room I looked in and saw a picture of all of us from about a year ago. Dad was holding our most cherished family item, passed down through hundreds of generations, the crimson stone. I threw the picture in my bag and the crimson stone as well, since it was right next to it. I ran to the window and as I was the glass shattered inwards at us. I blocked it from hitting Zilly as men dove in pointing guns at us. I growled at them fiercely, bearing fangs. They threatened to shoot me so I put Zilly in the closet and stood my ground. Slowly they creeped towards me. "Hand over the girl little boy." They said. I snarled and stood in front of the door "No!!" They raised there gun and I heard them load it "Now…" they repeated. I didn't move at all and barked at them "No!!!" They all looked at me and all I heard was a loud bang as I saw a bright flash. All I knew than was I felt the bullets hit my everywhere and a sudden burst of energy surge throughout me and take me over. All just went blank.

I finally woke up, only to see the walls dripping red and bodies lying everywhere, painted with blood. I looked over at the closet and notice Zilly was gone. I got worried and panicked. I ran outside looking everywhere for her. Once I hit the driveway I looked back and saw the house burst into flames. I was only able to stand there and watch. I enjoyed it, watching the flames burn everything, leaving it all behind and destroying the pain. I stood there with the bag of stuff in it and started to walk off; leaving what was once a part of me, behind. I was only five than and I couldn't believe that I still had years ahead of me. My mind was running and I could have sworn I was already sixteen with all that I was thinking. Nearly four hours passed since I started walking and the sun was rising, only to be covered by clouds and have the rain fall on me. I looked up and thought that the earth was crying for me. It felt as if I was alone now and as if no one in the world would care about me anymore. I just let myself fall onto the concrete and cried. I started to hear footsteps than; they were walking towards me. I looked up, shaking with fear that it was another gunman, only to see a talk man with a mullet, white lab coat, glasses and a large grey beard, hold his hand out to me. "Come my child; let's get you a nice warm meal." I wiped my eyes and nodded taking his hand and walking with him. I didn't know him at all but at this point I was willing to trust anyone. We went to his house, I got fed and a place to sleep that day. I got up and he offered me a home to stay and be his apprentice. I nodded and at that moment, had myself a new home and family to enjoy.

A few years passed and I grew to the age of nine. I walked in one day on the man who saved me, whom I learned was a Professor, working on a project. Professor Gemini, a noble man who was known all over the world and even worked with my parents before I was born. He told me early on that he was one of my father's best friends and he saved me because he recognized me at first sight. He said I had the eyes of my father and over the years I developed the brains of my mother (who I guess was the smarter of the two) and that he was to be my godfather for now till I could take care of myself. He was in his lab coat and he turned to look at me. He smiled with his big beard swaying down and his glasses reflecting the light from the room. He escorted me out and said "My dear boy you can not be in here right now I'm working on something top secret ok so don't tell anyone." I nodded and we both laughed as he walked back in. I knew something was in there and I wanted to figure out what it was. I waited all day and late that night I went to go see what it was. As I walked in all I could see was a vile holding a black liquid on the counter. I picked it up and checked it. It seemed fine so I chugged it down. I was only nine at the time and didn't know better so it thought it was a black cherry drink. As I set the vile down the Professor walked in and dropped his papers. He ran over and shook me violently. "My boy do you realize what you just drank!? That was the key to understanding the balance of light and dark in our world!!" He kept yelling and only thing I got out of it was that he was studying it because of my night incident several years ago and that I was gonna change a lot now. Next morning first thing they did was start to perform several tests on me. After many hours of testing they came to one conclusion, the energies from the experiment infected me and they were never gonna leave my body. The dark and light alignments of the world were now a part of me. All I knew than was I blacked out and when I woke up I forget everything, except that night. It rang in my head like a bad note on a guitar and I couldn't get rid of it. It was like that drink thing forced me to think about it, and I hated myself for it. That was the only thing to really happen for a while.

About a month passed and I just turned ten. They day of my birthday was the day the Professor found me since I couldn't remember my own birthday. It was a good and the Professor enjoyed doing the things I wanted to do for the day. We went out and he got my one gift and it was a custom style Les Paul electric guitar. The body looked like a crescent moon with a shooting star in the middle of it which led up to the neck and to the top. It was a real treat and was nicely finished off with dinner at a luxury restaurant by the sea. When we got back the Professor gave me some of his old tools, which were his best, for me to use to work on the gears I made and worked on. It was a small hobby of mine but I was excelling at it faster than I could imagine. It was a wonderful night and I couldn't believe that anything would go wrong. That night I went to sleep after some training to harness my dark powers. I woke up suddenly to a large crash. I sat up and looked at the clock and it was fifteen minutes to midnight. I jumped out of bad and threw on my pants and boots than ran out to the source of the sound. As I got there smoke was clearing causing me to cough a bit. After it cleared I saw that the Professor was laying there with his glasses broken, him face down, covered in rubble. I looked and started to shake a bit. It was like a sudden flash to the past. The rubble, the blood, the disaster and most of all, a man who was like a father to me was dead. I got closer and noticed his head was ripped off, only to still be attached to his body by his spine. Blood dripped from his mouth and open wound. Tears filled my eyes but I held them back and ran back to my room. I couldn't bear it, I couldn't believe it. I packed up my stuff along with my stuff from my old bag. I walked over and covered the Professors body and shut his eyelids. As I walked out, I didn't look back at all but just kept walking, looking at the ground. I was ready to pursue my own life and live on my own. I was only ten but I had no choice almost and made my mind up. Thanks to the Professor and my past experiences, Cerberus the Dog was now a being and not just another lost child.

Chapter 1: Reborn

Present day: June 9th

I am now seventeen years old and about to graduate high school. Summer was a big deal to me because that was when my birthday was and I got three months off for a trip before college season. I was walking though on the last day and on my way to combat training class. My last class of the day! I was eccentric! About to graduate with honors and guaranteed a spot in a nice university. I was planning to get my masters degree in biology and support myself with a gear shop, which still needed to be built…and opened.

On my way to class I saw my long time bro for life, Flare. His red fur glistened as his bangs blew back and forth. His blue vest jumped all around as he ran over to me. "Yo Cerb! Wait up!" I waited for him. After all the time that passed my new name stuck to me and I grew with it. Now at six feet tall and at almost one hundred ninety pounds, I was near fully grown. My hair grew out to be in long dreads that were smoke grey with wine red outlining around them. Midnight purple bangs swung over my golden yellow eyes as the wind blew east. My eyes for some reason, were subject change; Crystal blue for extreme joy, blood red for extreme anger and dark pink for extreme love/lust. Yellow was my basic color that was just plain in thought and calm. My indigo pants rattled around with my emerald green belt. The chain to my wallet rattled against my cell phone in my pocket. I scratched my ankle with my boot. It was black with one red and one blue side on each with silver in the middle of them, sky blue straps kept them on tight. They reached about half way up my calf and tugged on my pants a bit. The black on my boots ran down to some grey and met with purple on the bottom. I yawned as my razor sharp teeth gleamed in the sun. Flare stopped and waved hi, trying to catch his breath. "Hey flare whatcha need?" I looked at him and smiled, happy to see my best bud "I wanted to know if you were still going to the mall with us after school." I had plans but I had time to spare so I figured why not go with it. I messed with my large black cufflinks that had emeralds on them and tightened my fingerless gloves by there star yellow strap. I nodded and replied "Count me there dude!" He smiled and nodded "Ok ill go tell Xepher and everyone!" He ran off pass me quickly. I walked to class as the bell rung and people ran quickly all around me. As I turned a corner a girl ran into me and fell. I wiped my tight white shirt off. I heard her speak up "Oww…my butt." I looked up as she was getting up and wiping herself off. She looked up at me flipping her silver hair back as her pointy red ears twitched. Her strawberry red skin shone along with her sapphire blue shirt and ragged denim jean shorts. She swung her large thick smooth and whipped her fluffy end and looked at me as I started to move my thin, whip like tail around. Her long eyelashes worked perfectly with her ocean blue eye shadow and hot pink eyes. "Sorry for that." She said in a soothing tone that almost made my large lightning bolt like ears droop. I just stared and nodded, replying "Yeah…its ok." She started to walk off and I just waved. I felt like such a dunderhead! How could I not ask for her number or anything!? I said fuck class and ran back to her "Hey! I didn't get your name." I looked at her as she wrote on a piece of paper smiling "My name is Cherry" she handed me the paper and I looked at several numbers "Call me ok." I smiled and nodded "My name is Cerberus." She smiled and waved as she walked off. I turned around and darted for my class.

In the middle of class I just looked at her number again. I couldn't believe I got her number! I couldn't wait to get home and call her. I put it away as a grey hedgehog with yellow hair and bangs, a gray tank top, ragged black jeans and brown boots walked up. He had a tattoo of a red bolt on his left arm. His green eyes looked at me with seriousness but a touch of sincerity. His name was Thunder and I met him during my middle school years. He was like Flare, almost a blood brother to me. He leaned on me with his arm "Hey Cerb, what's up?" We always had the last hour of the day together "Pretty good just chillaxin' you?" He snickered and nodded "Same." He was always a really cheerful and happy person. "Wanna be my partner for training?" "Sure." I said with a plain, bland tone. I was at the top of the class and only paired up with Thunder because he respected me and didn't want me as a partner just to get better, but to have fun and enjoy the time. We walked over to one of the training areas and got into our stances to fight. I stood there, fully relaxed as Thunder knelt down a bit and prepared himself. Everyone in the class came to watch, even our coach. We stared at each other blankly, waiting for the other. Then it started. The bell for us to start rang and Thunder came at me as fast as he could, almost like he was a speeding bullet. I stood, waiting patiently for the right moment. As he tried to tackle me down, I jumped up and barely dodged him. He came so close that I could feel the quills on his head touch my nose as if they were just pieces of string. I landed and swung my leg around quickly to try to trip him but he rolled forward and dodged my move. He got up and tried to slug me in the jaw. I moved to the left quickly and I felt the sweat from his arm hit me and I could see it running off his arm as if it was rain. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over me throwing him down. Quickly I sat on him and held my hand near his neck. Coach ran over and ended it at that point. After I got off him Thunder got up and he held his hand out. After catching my breath I smiled, stood up and shook it as we pulled close and hugged.

Class ended as the last bell rang and everyone ran out of class as if they were on there way to get the last taco on taco Tuesday. I walked out and automatically pulled out my hover gear. It was a basic board but I designed it to look how I wanted. The components of it were customized with different parts from some of the best gears in the world. I rode it at a steady pace, trying not to hit anyone. I always wanted to open my own shop and make my own gears and build my own parts but that was another day, first up was college. I met everyone out front and jumped off my board. Flare and Thunder as we waited for Krystal and a friend of hers that was supposed to join us. We talked for a while and a tall black jackal walked out towards us in a heavy black sweat jacket. His black hair flowed with the wind as his ears were plugged with some headphones. His golden arm bands sparkled in the sun along with his necklace. The red in his eyes reminded me of a tomato as there color was semi-pale. He had a large sword on his back that stretched down to meet half way down his gray jeans which were folded at the ankle as to not cover his large black shoes. He walked up and we hugged tightly. This was another one of my brothers, Xepher. He looked at me intensely "Hey dude" "Hey Xeph" I replied. We looked around wondering where Krystal was. We finally saw a brown raccoon with black face marking and black rings on her tail walk up. Her long brown hair hung down as well as bangs that covered part of her face. She wore a light purple top along with a skirt. Her sea green eyes looked pleasantly joyful as she walked down. Krystal always was a cheerful person, and when she wasn't, you could tell. She was like a sister to me and I knew I could trust her. It was surprising not see her with her boyfriend, Hunter. Instead while she walked over she was talking to this friend of hers we heard about. I recognized her in a minute and stared in awe. It was Cherry, the red fox from before sixth hour. They walked over and her eyes met mine as we smiled and waved to each other. She had a light bounce in her step as she waved to me. Krystal spoke up suddenly breaking my moment of day dreaming "OK guys are we ready? Oh and this is Cherry. She's the one I told you about!" Everyone waved and said hi as they introduced themselves to her but I just smiled and winked. She giggled a little bit. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Xepher nudge Flare and point to us. I could tell he was either making a joke or pointing out what we did. Everyone walked down to the parking lot while talking about there days with each other and what they did for there last day, along with there summer plans. Xepher and Thunder got into a car together with Flare and Krystal. I walked over to my bike and Cherry jogged over to me "Cerberus wait!" I looked at her as I pulled the keys out of my pocket. "I need to ride with you there's no more room in the car." I nodded and got on my motorbike as I put my hover gear in a little pouch on the side. I got on and she sat behind me with her arms around my waist. As I started up my bike the roar of the motor scared her a bit and she squeezed hard, pushing my gut in deep. I was barely able to breath until she loosened her grip. I backed out and revved the engine as she scooted closer holding tight. We drove out of the parking lot and took off quickly.

After the diner I agreed to take Cherry home. I stopped at a red light and waited patiently. My ears twitched, and for some reason my brain throbbed and I just felt a stinging sensation through my veins. I didn't know how, but something told me that I had to be prepared for anything. I started to drive through the intersection as the light turned green. Cherry screamed suddenly and I stopped looking to the side. My eyes shook with fear as a large eighteen wheeler driving a full load of steel pipes came barreling down the hill at, what I guess to be, eighty miles per hour. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. Fear, depression, thoughts of regret all filled my mind. I felt guilty as well because I was gonna be the one in fault for Cherry's loss. The loss of her not being able to live a full life and rage at the driver for loosing control of his truck. All I knew was I looked over at the head lights. I counted the distance to myself "Thirty, twenty, ten feet!" Than it happened. I blinked and all slowed down for a moment as the truck plowed right through me, as if I was air. Next thing I knew was I looked over and saw the crush crash into a building. Was I dead? I looked behind me and saw cherry looking at me in shock, and everyone just staring in awe. Someone pointed and screamed "Monster!!" I looked around than realized she was pointing to me. What was going on!? I didn't understand! Cherry got off and looked at me and asked "Cerberus……h-how did y-you phase us th-through that truck?" PHASE!? Like a ghost!? I was horrified with the situation, but mostly confused. I looked at Cherry and mouthed "Sorry" than drove off quickly leaving behind a trail of dust behind me.

It was almost night time when I woke up. I remembered me getting home after the incident and went to bed hoping it would all go away like a bad dream, but it didn't. I turned my tiny TV on and the news was on. They were still talking about what happened earlier. They interviewed people and the people made It sound as if I was a monster, as if I wasn't even normal. I got enraged as I felt my blood boil. I threw my remote as it met my TV screen, sparks flew along with glass. I looked up at my lonesome regret of a house. It was a single room with a bathroom and that was it. All I had in it was my bed, my TV, my guitar and amp to go with it, a camping stove, a mini refrigerator, and ten dishes at most. I had to steal my electricity form a neighbor near by. I started living here about a year after I lost the professor. I had to strive to survive and had to steal most the time to live. I perfected myself style so well, the news once referred to me as "the thief told about in fairy tales". I still snickered when I heard that and thought "If only they knew the reason why I wish that was true." Sadly as I thought about all of this, it affected me about earlier that day. All I could thing was "How did I do it?" What did I do, think, or feel so I could make Cherry, my bike and myself, all phase through a two ton vehicle, with not even a tiny scrape! I just sat there and thought for a while and then it hit me. I ran to a small box and dug through it as if it depended on my life. Papers flew everywhere and were skewed all across the floor as I finally pulled out some files. I opened the file only to see one picture, the picture I took from my house that night. I frowned at the sight of me, my sister and my parents, all smiling and looking as if there wasn't a care in the world. A tear fell and rolled down my cheek as it splattered on the picture. I wiped it off and set it back in as I started to search through the papers. After a few minutes I saw the papers I was looking for. The professors records about me. Even after all these years I could barely look at them due to the title on the front, "The True Prophecy". Only three words that worried me. I never understood what he meant by that, but the word "Prophecy", only made me think about those movies with that word and it sickened my stomach. I ignored it than started to read through and through on every little detail.

Hours passed and it became two in the morning when I finally finished. I looked up and concentrated on a single shadow on the wall that connected with the leg of the table. If what I read was true about me, I should be able to bend the shadow to do my bidding. The shadow started to bend and form as it engulfed the wall in darkness. The entire wall disappeared and I smirked with success. I squinted my eyes tight and focused harder as the wall started to rebuild itself, quickly forming back to its original state in front of my eyes. I nodded with satisfaction than read one last part again for probably the sixtieth time.

_"Dear Diary,  
I can't believe the progress that we have made. The recordings show that he has supreme powers, that he has the potential of more than a million men! It is his ability to bend the light and darkness around him that give him this potential. With this power he could do more than anyone could possibly image! Able to disappear, teleport and even phase are simple enough. My only wish with him is that I hope he doesn't let this power get to him and control him."_

This was the last recording he made. I read this and knew that it was me who did that stunt earlier. This one entry didn't go any further though to explain what else I could do. It was ripped at the bottom as if someone stole it. Only one thing bugged me was that he said "light and dark" but all I could get control of was dark. I took a heavy sigh and looked at a small roll of paper with some green sticking out of one end. I grabbed it and lit it up with my finger as black flames formed. Darkness, I figured out, had to do with negative energies and damage, thus letting me use fire as well. I started to take several puffs only to blow them out as the smoke lingered in the air leaving a sweet scent. I finished it off and lay back on my bed, not thinking now that my mind was clear. I had to drop this habit for several reasons and I was. It was my first one in several months but the events of that day drove me to it badly. I rolled over, covered myself up and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day I woke up around noon, only to have my phone fall off the shelf above me and hit me in the head from its vibration. I answered my phone and spoke in a weak and almost dead tone "Hello?" I rubbed one eye as I heard a panicked and worried Krystal on the other side. "Cerberus! I need your help! Please!" I could hear tears and fear in her voice and sat up trying to wake up "Why? What's wrong?" Next thing I heard on the other side were sirens and yelling. That got my attention and woke up me up slightly. "Its Cherry and Flare! They went into the liquor store to get some gum and drinks and next thing I know there were gunshots and cops started to arrive!" I was wide awake by the end of her sentence and was in shock. "Why are you calling me than?!" I couldn't help but wonder that she could be calling someone a bit more useful than your semi-average dog. Just than the call dropped and I looked as my phone shut off. It had to die at that fucking moment, figures just my luck. I got pissed and threw it at my TV (somehow everything ended up hitting my TV). I ran over and grabbed my hover board and dashed off. A large gust of wind followed behind me the entire time as I started to hit over one hundred fifty miles per hour. I had to stay sharp and quickly dodged cars as if they were active mines. I jumped off and landed hard on the ground and looked at the store as I walked up. I could see Cherry and Flare sitting down talking to each other. Cherry's makeup was smeared a bit, showing that she had been crying, or she still was. Flare was perfectly calm and I guessed he was keeping Cherry calm as well. I ran over to Krystal and handed her my board. I nodded and ran off across the street and into the alley way. I turned and noticed the door on the back of the store. I walked towards it than hid quickly behind a wall as a large man walked out. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as he held a basic 20gauge, pump action shotgun held under his arm on his right side, which was facing me. I had to think of a way to disarm him quietly and take him out without making a sound. Than I looked and saw the shadow of the box meeting his. I focused with all my might as the shadow rose up and grabbed his legs pulling him down. I quickly had it wrap up and cover his mouth tightly as I ran over. I knocked him out by head butting him head and he shut up, but my head didn't. I opened the door slowly and walked in quietly, the shotgun in hand. No one else was here but the other guy up front. I could hear him talking on the phone with the police, making demands. I peeked over and saw eight hostages than I saw the criminal's weapon. He has a standard M4 type assault rifle with a silencer attached and a customized scope equipped to the top. I stepped out to get a better view but hit the shelf as some glasses fell. The man turned and saw me, freaked out a bit than aimed straight towards me. I went into shock a bit and just stared into the barrel. I flashed back to the night I first saw a gun pointed at me, and it triggered. I felt the same before with the truck but this time it was ten fold. My golden yellow eyes turned to blood red instantly as I held my hand out at him as shadows jumped from the ground, even where there were none, and latched onto him like leeches. They dragged him down and some pierced up through his body and latched themselves down like anchors. He screamed and panicked as I walked over to him, just grinning a smile that read evil. I shook my finger and he looked at me screaming "What are you!?!" I just stared and laughed lightly "Your worse nightmare" I pulled the trigger as the shot gun fired blowing his head to pieces, leaving a large stain of blood on the ground along with chunks of brain and other things. I turned around and shrugged "O well he asked for it" I laughed like a psychopathic murderer as my eyes turned back to normal. I stopped laughing, looked forward, and blacked out.

I woke up a while later only to be lying down. I looked over at Flare and he had my board with him. Krystal that jerk! She left it alone! I sighed and ignored it for the moment as Flare looked at me while Cherry sat down. "So what the doc say?" I looked at Cherry. She seemed surprised I knew but I didn't care. "He said that your adrenaline pumped beyond its limits and your body shut itself down. He said though you were twice over the normal amount and he is amazed you're still alive." I sighed and noticed I felt different. As if thousands of my pains and regrets were released from my body. I looked at them and finally asked them "What happened?" I looked at Flare and just by reading his face I could tell it wasn't good. "You went all psycho on us." He stated in a confused tone. They proceeded to tell me all about what happened and what I did. I than told them about what I learned and it all made sense than. My powers were emotionally controlled. Dark was negative and light was positive. I realized seeing that same thing happen and having the memories brought back it triggered something in me to bring out the worse in me to come out. We talked some more and that's when I knew what I had to do. I had to learn everything, find a tutor and master this power before I lost control of it.

Chapter 2: Dedication

As we left from the incident a while later, I couldn't help but think about it. I waved good bye to each of them as we went our separate ways. I jumped onto my board and took off quickly, swerving back and forth to keep balance. As I was going the thought of what I did bugged me. It felt good but bad too. It felt good to have that rush of adrenaline and the invigorating power I felt! The sudden burst of energy and ignition of my true power was like nothing I ever experienced before. The bad thing I didn't like about it was that I couldn't control it and I was worried that in turn, no control would backfire and become no probation. I sighed and hopped off my board as the sun started to set, leaving a relaxing glow of purple and orange hitting the side of my face as if I was in a cathedral. It was a relaxing moment and it felt as if all was right again even though I knew they weren't. I stepped into the alley and looked at the shadows as if they were not just objects anymore but my pet. I took a few steps into the alley way and stopped to stretch. As I took a big yawn, exposing my fangs out to the world, I fell through the ground as if it was water. I freaked out and screamed the entire time I fell. After about a minute of falling, what I guessed to be about sixty feet, I hit the ground. I just laid there weak, tired and unable to move at all. I waited and finally was able to get up as I could feel the blood pumping to my legs. I shook my head and looked around me, only to be in shock. The entire place was like a world of shadows. The buildings, people, windows, cars, all of it, were just pure beings of darkness swarming about like it was a city. I looked up at what was to be the sky, only to see where I was standing and my board in the air. I just thought for a while and stared blankly, than it came to me! The sky was the world I was in from the point of view as if I was under it and looking up. I than remembered the shadows I stepped on, looked around and took a double take, looked at the "sky" again and came to my conclusion. I entered some freaky world of shadows that was just pure darkness. I ran quickly trying to find my way out and walked through everyone as if they were just ghosts. I couldn't understand it but it was like I was invisible….or dead. Either way I knew I had to hurry and get out of here. I had no idea on how long it already had been. As I ran around I turned a corner and saw a different sort of shadow. It was like the rest but instead it looked really evil. His head was formed out into two points and his back was bent, making him hunch over badly. His knees bent along with what looked like a tail. His arms just lay next to his body and his fingers were claws that looked to be at least a good three inches long. I took a step back and he jerked his head quickly, looking directly into my eyes as if he was trying to see into my soul. His eyes were just plain yellow and his grin was wide, like clowns, but his teeth were all jagged and rotted. His eyes though, he looked at me with them and I crawled back slowly but couldn't believe it. I looked into them and just saw pain and misery. This shadows life was filled with murder, rape and torture. He raped his own sister than killed her and his parents. He was sentenced to jail and got raped constantly every night as knifes were dragged down his back like they were shavers. He had nothing but regret and guilt and his shame was more than even a single person could imagine in a billion dreams. I stared, shocked and in fear of what was going on, but in awe of how much this one suffered. I stood up and looked at this shadow as it staggered over to me, as if walking was a hassle he could never deal with. His head twitched to side and than I saw into his eyes again. His head was jerked off from a jail mate. A gang war, he was in the middle and he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The man got a hold of him, grabbed a knife and stuck it into his neck. He twisted it than jerked up and ripped his head off than broke the spine letting it dangle back as blood squirted out like his neck was a water balloon leaking. I finally backed out of this things mind and started to step back. I knew he was coming close and I could read into his mind that he wanted vengeance and was willing to kill anyone or anything to get to the one that killed him. I stood my ground as my eyes turned crystal blue. I could feel my iris' shifting and my eyes changing as the vessels pumped like they were hoses. I threw my hand towards it and started chanting "You have been wrongfully justified and left to bear the sin. From dark to light you shall shine and break this bond of earthly wishes." My hand glowed as I brought it back and threw it forward throwing a beam of light at him. The light spun and homed in piercing through his heart. I just watched as the light stated to flow through him looking as if they were veins pumping light through his body. It reached his head as he screamed out, his smile yelling out in a creepy matter of horror and suffering. His eyes burst out like balloons as they light shone through as if it were a search light. Suddenly his body began to disinigrate. I watched and it was like watching skin burn off of a person, or watching the outer layer of a marshmallow bubble up, it just looked painful and horrible. He began to disappear centimeter by centimeter as it kept engulfing the rest of his body. I just watched as he slowly disappeared and turned into nothing but a memory. I just looked down as my eyes returned to normal. I thought about how I did that and thought about me feelings and how I felt. I felt calm and relaxed, as if I was getting a massage. The rush though was a rush of joy and splendor, as if I was having sex. It was odd but I felt extremely happy and joyful after I returned to normal. I looked back quickly as I heard clapping from a far. I looked down as I saw a blue lynx leaning on a building. Her black pants blended in with what was around her but her belly piercings and baby blue skin stood out like a flame in this world. She walked over to me slowly wagging her tail about as her large ears moved a bit. Her purple eye shadow seemed to go well with her purple shirt and aqua green eyes. She smiled and gave me a thumb up fixing her purple head band. I looked at her in confusion for a bit than asked her "Who are you?" She just stared at me and put a hand on her hip leaning a bit "Your key to figuring out what the fuck just happened boy." I growled lightly at her calling me boy, I hated that. "Why do you think you're the key?" "Because what you just did there" she pointed to the corner where the shadow thing was "is talked about in ancient Egyptian text." I thought to myself for a bit than looked at her "What's your name there chick?" She laughed and looked at me "Names Kala cutie what's yours?" I blushed lightly at her response than looked at her "Mines Cerberus." She nodded and looked "Well come on than Cerberus we got some shit to chat up on." I shrugged and decided to follow her; I mean what harm could it be to follow the only other real person thing here.

We arrived at her house and relaxed for a bit until she set some tea out and started to talk to me. We talked for hours about the ancient Egyptian text and how it mentioned the dark and light balance of the world. It reminded me of Gemini hearing about it. She went on to tell me how some people got gifted with it back in old times and had there responsibilities to keep the world in order. These people were known as the "Twilight Guards". These people were said to have extraordinary gifts and be able to conjure up so many storms of issues for there enemies that it was rare for a murder to even occur. I listened in carefully and noticed the last thing she said. "There is not one last person who can train you on your abilities. They all died out century's ago. You're the first of the Twilight Guards to appear in almost three hundred years." I just looked down into the tea at my reflection. I would have to master these powers myself and make sure that I was able to control them. It was hard and I knew I had to do but how would I even have any idea on how to follow up or do a simple move? I mean I didn't even know how the hell I accessed such power before! She than mentioned that she had scrolls of there entries and that I could use them. The only trick was I would have to stay at her place for the next while as I studied the arts. I sighed and nodded. After a call to Xepher and Flare to explain to everyone what was going on, and a major makeover, I was ready to start. Kala said it was gonna take approximately a year and that I had to be fully dedicated. She had me recite an ancient vow and than I looked her eye to eye. I nodded and stated "Dedication is first".

Chapter 3: Year of Friends

_Thunder_: The year took a long time to go by without much to do. Cerberus was gone, Krystal and Xepher were off at College, Flare was busy at his job and Cherry was helping her family out. No one wanted to hire me since I was a fresh DJ on the job but I kept searching anyways. The clubs were packed, the night was young and the lights blazed with fury. It was what I enjoyed and what I hoped to have around me as a job. As the reds, greens, blues and pink flashed around I walked towards the manager. I tapped his shoulder tying to get his attention. Apparently that was the right thing to do because he turned and looked at me with a look of pure excitement and hope. He looked at me and his look faded away instantly "Who are you and what do you want scum?" I ignored his comment and twiddled my fingers about "My name is Thunder and I was hoping you would have an open position for a DJ." He looked up and down me than looked at the stage as his current DJ got off "You got one shot to try this out. You do well your hired, if not you get kicked out and busted up for bothering me! Got it?" I could tell that "busted up" meant get the living snot beat out of my skull but I nodded anyways.

I walked up onto the stage and looked out at the crowd as the light dimmed on me. I could tell every eye was looking at me and every mind was most likely thinking "The hell?" I looked through there music, grabbed a disc and put it on the player as it started up. People started to dance and I held the headphone to my ear. The lights went out and everyone started to rave dance as glow sticks left there trail of light behind them, creating patterns of remarkable look and effect. I started to mix it up and hit the disc and crank it up as the bass boomed out with such effect I could have sworn that the speakers were jumping. The music kept blasting out as I kept going. I mixed the equalizer up changing the way it sounded. The music stopped as I looked up into the crowd. Everyone started to jump and cheer yelling "Encore! Encore!" I looked over at the manager and he nodded. I got the job.

_Xepher_: College was becoming a fluke. So far I knew no one and my classes were such a snore fest I could have sworn that the teacher him self had fallen asleep while talking. I was hoping it would all get better since it was so dead at the campus I was at. One day as I was walking to class and a poster caught my eye. It caught my eye so well I ran into a pillar and broke my nose as soon as I turned away from it. After a trip to the hospital, a two thousand dollar fee, twenty hours of overtime and three days of boring lectures, I saw the poster again. I walked up and started to read it. "Hey do you wanna learn how to be a master at swords? Lances? Wands or axes? Then come on down to the local renaissance fair on the sixteenth! We have classes, alcohol and more!" I called the number at the bottom and signed up for the sword classes and lance classes. The sword classes I would be able to show off but the lance classes were to help me out.

The day came that my classes started and I went there. Dressed in what they called a dark monks robe, I walked in. As I sat through the swords class I ignored everything since I knew it all already but when the lances class came that's when I had to pay attention. I took notes and everything as if I was actually in school. School became easier as the classes went and eventually I graduated the first year of school and my weapons classes. Now a master of two weapons and on my last year of college it was going good.

_Krystal_: College was going great for me! Hunter had asked me to marry him after my first year in college and I was passing all my classes with flying colors! My world was like a peace of heaven with a touch of sugar! I loved it so far and nothing could go wrong…or at least I thought. It turned out half way through my second term someone found one of my credit cards and put me into deep debt. Hunter helped me with school and my payments but I had to cancel all my credit cards because I didn't know which one it was. I got everything paid off but I had to stay tight on my balance for a while since I didn't how to keep going. I had to buy from the cheap stores and eventually I went from having all the money I ever needed, to being down where most other kids were. I dressed simple and casual in a cut off shirt with some short jean shorts and sneakers with some leg and arm bands on. I had my hair down and long now instead of up all the time. The kids were surprised at me and gave me glances as if I was a new person. The days went by and I knew this was what it was like from now on. Hunter enjoyed the new look more than I thought he would. He wouldn't stop staring at me for over an hour during our date. I didn't care I knew it would all be good. I was still in school, still top of my classes and now engaged to the love of my life. Life was sweeter than honey for me.

_Flare_: The countryside was beautiful. I loved traveling the country. Seeing the sights, smelling the air and all by myself listening to my music. One day was the memory that stood out. I stopped in a little town and stayed there for the day. I looked around at all the different sights and people there were. That night though at a local bar I met one girl, her name was Zilly. She said she was on a search for her brother and explained what was going on. She and I started talking for hours but she wouldn't let go of the fact of her brother. I asked her what he looked like and she explained him to me and showed me a picture. I stopped dead in my seat, frozen in shock. It was Cerberus! I explained what I knew to her as we rushed out to my car. I started it up and we drove quickly back towards the city. It would take a while but I knew it was worth it to help her and Cerb out. I only hoped he would still be there.

_Cherry_: I had to spend the time helping my parents out. They were going to move out to where the rest of my family was in some hick town I guess but I wasn't sure. After we finished up for the day I tried calling his phone again. He didn't answer. I couldn't get him off my mind for the last month and it was bugging me. His eyes were like gold to me and he was just magnificent. Cerberus the dog…that name was embedded on my heart. That day he saved us I saw a different side to him but I could feel something, something that said "Hey this may be a part of me but its not who I really am" and I knew it was true. I could tell that he was different and that he was a bit odd and that turned me on to him like no tomorrow. I was only hoping I would get to see him soon. I doodled down pictures of hearts with his name in them everyday and tried to call him everyday to at least talk to him. I was only worried, would he think that I'm obsessed or what? I sighed and looked at a picture I had in my phone from the diner that last day before he disappeared. He had whip cream on his nose and I put a strawberry on top with the whip cream. He poked my nose with his and we laughed as Xepher took a picture. It was a nice picture to remember him by. His eyes sparkled with joy and his smile looked splendorous. I could tell he felt the same for me but I was still nervous about so much. My day dreaming was broke off with my mom yelling at me because they were leaving. I put my phone away and got up to say bye, waiting to day dream again later that day.

_Cerberus_: The training was rough and the sweat was pouring off of me as if I was a sink. The constant exercise and working out caused me a great deal of stress and pain but I knew it would be worth it in the end. As Kala watched me and lectured me I pushed myself constantly. I studied hard each night for a quiz from her the next day on anything and everything. Sometimes it would be like "What is a property of darkness that can be located in fire?" or "What direction of light is shone to reflect water at a sixty degree angle?" I had to know every little detail from the smallest thing to the largest object. It was difficult and it was tiring and I nearly passed out several times. Thank god Kala taught me how to control my mind and I gained many abilities and was ready for anything. The year was long, the work was hard, and the result was magnificent. The next time my friends would see me, I would be a different person.


End file.
